something to fight for
by Nightfly123
Summary: all is well for toothless and his friends. there is the annual dragon racing to decide who is the dragon racing champion, but there are also two new threats facing our heroes. but what happens when one of them seems to know stormfly and wants to take her away. can toothless save stormfly? will the new threats get what they want? find out here. Rated T for Romance.
1. Tom and Jaw Jaw

Far away in a secret cave on a mysterious island, a Viking and his dragon train themselves for combat. The Viking is a male, age 23, has a deep cut on his left arm and a scar on his right leg and is well build. The dragon is also a male, age 22, handsome, well build. The mysterious dragon is a deadly nadder dragon. They have been in the cave for a month now. "do you think we should go and attack Berk, jaw jaw? said the mysterious Viking. " I think I should have a look at Berk and see if there is any worthy challengers to fight, tom" said jaw jaw. "well if you are going then so am I" said tom. "ok" said jaw jaw. tom got on jaw jaw's back and they flew to Berk looking for worthy challengers to fight, little do they know that the "worthy" challengers will be more than they have expected. meanwhile on Berk, there is a dragon racing tournament to decide which dragon and rider is the dragon racing champion. The main racers are snotlout and his dragon hookfang, fishlegs and his dragon meatlug, the twins ruffnut and tuffnut with their dragons barf and belch, Eret and his dragon skullcrusher, Astrid and her dragon stormfly, last but not least hiccup and his dragon toothless. This is the start of the tournament which includes 10 races and all 10 includes elimination. Which means the dragon and rider in last place at the end of the race or has the least amount of points loses.

 **well. who is ready** **for some dragon racing. I am ready. but who are the worthy challengers, tom and jaw jaw are searching for and why do they want to claim Berk as their own. stay tuned for more.**


	2. The dragon race day 1

"well bud we sure have got ourselves a hell of a race" said Hiccup as he and Toothless got into their positions next to Stormfly and Astrid. "hello honey" said Astrid. "hello milady" said Hiccup. "This should be a interesting first race, what do you think Hiccup?" said Astrid. "yeah it should be a interesting first race and I wonder who is going to get eliminated first?" said Hiccup. "I think it will be snotlout or the twins" said Astrid. "well I guess we will find out" said Hiccup. " I would like to give you something Hiccup" said Astrid. "really what is it?" said Hiccup. Astrid kisses Hiccup on the lips for 4 minutes then she broke the kiss. " its a good luck kiss" said Astrid. "thanks Astrid" said Hiccup smiling, Astrid smiled back then they both got on their respective dragons and the race began. Near the end of the race Hiccup and Toothless are both drawing with Astrid and Stormfly on the number of sheep, with both on 6 points. while Fishlegs and the twins were battling to avoid being eliminated. Hiccup and Toothless are battling Astrid and Stormfly for first place. When the final lap came, the black sheep was released into the sky. Both Toothless and Stormfly went for the black with Toothless ending up getting the black sheep and putting it in his basket, ending the race. "Hiccup and Toothless are in 1st place with Astrid and Stormfly 2nd,Eret 3rd, Snotlout 4th, Fishlegs 5th, the twins in last place with 6th" announced by spitelout, snotlout's father.

 **wow what a race. sorry I have not updated this sooner. stay tuned for more**


	3. Toothless is thinking

While Berk was having fun with dragon racing, tom and Jaw Jaw were getting closer to Berk to find the worthy "challengers". " we are getting closer to Berk Jaw Jaw I can feel it" said tom. " same here Tom I can feel it too" said Jaw Jaw. " I really hate Drago Bludvist because he is stupid and a coward, I hope he does not come back because if he does I am going to show him who is boss around here" said tom. " uh tom you know I don't think Drago Bludvist is gone for long" said Jaw Jaw. "why"? said tom. "because the last time we saw him he went under water with his bewilderbeast and who knows he might have died but something tells me he is not dead and is waiting for the right time to strike" said Jaw Jaw. " I think your right Jaw Jaw" said tom. "really"? said Jaw Jaw. " yeah probably he is not dead and is waiting for the right time to strike" said tom. meanwhile on Berk, Toothless was having trouble telling Stormfly he loves her. " aw come on why can't I tell her I love her" said Toothless. Toothless had been asking himself that same question for a month now and he still can't tell Stormfly he loves her. After 5 minutes of thinking, Toothless decided to go back to Hiccup's house and get some rest.

 **what the! Tom and Jaw Jaw are getting closer to Berk!. oh boy this might not end well. Toothless is having trouble telling Stormfly he loves her? I hope he tells her and fast!. I would like to let you know that Tom and Jaw Jaw are my OCs and they are free to be use by any author for their story. sorry for not updating in a long while. Don't worry there is more on the way. Stay tuned.**


	4. dragon race day 2

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait guys. I am still continuing this story. Anyway enjoy:)**

Today is the day of the second race which the dragons and riders were preparing for since the end of the first race. "well bud, we really have to be on our toes because I have heard that Stormfly has got faster" said Hiccup. Stormfly was indeed getting Faster and faster each day which this made Hiccup suspicious. Toothless on the other hand was excited to hear that Stormfly was getting faster and he was looking forward to the race. "Hey Hiccup, I am going to win this thing and I am going to make sure you don't win" said Snotlout.

"hey Snotlout, you can talk all you want but lets settle this in the race, ok" said Hiccup. "Whatever, I am still going to win this thing" said Snotlout, flying away on Hookfang. "don't listen to him Hiccup, he has got this all wrong" said Astrid. "yeah. your right Astrid, I just don't get why he is acting so arrogant" said Hiccup. "Same here, Anyway lets focus on the race ok" said Astrid. "ok" said Hiccup. Soon everyone was in their positions and the race started. Hiccup the first sheep and he puts it in his basket, meanwhile Astrid has the second sheep and soon she puts it in her basket.

Snotlout then gets the third sheep and soon Fishlegs grabbed the same as well which turned into a tug of war. "IT IS MINE SNOTLOUT!" shouted Fishlegs. "NO THIS SHEEP IS MINE!" shouted Snotlout, punching Fishlegs away. Near the end of the race Hiccup and Astrid are once Again drawing on 6 points and Hiccup had the black but outcome was not going to be the same because Snotlout, who has now put 5 sheep in his basket, had decided to hit Hiccup to claim the black sheep.

Snotlout then hits Toothless in the face with his hammer and the force of the impact forces The black sheep to fall out of Hiccup's and slow Toothless down, Enough for Astrid and Stormfly to get the black sheep and put it in their basket. "ASTRID WINS THE RACE!" shouted Spitelout. Astrid saw the whole incident and she went over to Snotlout and punched him in the face.


	5. James the unmerciful

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy:)**

"Astrid, what is wrong with you" said Snotlout holding his face, while they were walking back through the tunnel. "You cheated Snotlout, You hit Hiccup in the face and that was not fair on Hiccup" said Astrid. "Who cares, he just a loser anyway" said Snotlout, Earning another punch from Astrid. "I care and Hiccup is not a loser" said Astrid. While Astrid was arguring with Snotlout, Tom and Jaw Jaw have just saw Berk and are now 5 miles from Berk and getting closer. "Hey Jaw Jaw, look there is Berk" said Tom. "Yeah your right tom, is Berk all right" said Jaw Jaw.

Tom and Jaw Jaw were now just above berk when they saw two mysterious people coming out of nowhere. "Who are you?" asked Tom. "I am James the unmerciful" said the mysterious man. "Why are you here?" asked Tom. "I am here come for the dragon conqueror called Hiccup" said James. "Hiccup? why do you want him?" asked Tom. "I want to kill him for killing my brother" said James. "Who is your brother?" asked Tom. "My brother was called John the unmerciful and he was the best fighter in the world until Hiccup brought him down" said James.

"Who is your dragon friend?" asked Tom, after seeing the dragon James was riding on. "This dragon is a monstrous nightmare called Edgar" said James. "You want to hurt Hiccup, You have to get through me" said Tom. "and me" said Jaw Jaw. "Oh, so unwise" said James.

 **Whoa. James the unmerciful wants to kill Hiccup, Oh no. GUYS be prepared for a another shocking discover in chapter 6. Stay Tuned for more.**


	6. Stormfly is thinking

**Hello everyone. sorry for the long wait. Anyway I have decided to do a crossover sequel to this story and it will be a How to train your dragon - Dragon ball Z crossover. Anyway I hope you will enjoy the story and please review but I only want positive reviews. Enjoy:)**

"What do you mean so unwise?" asked Tom, confused. "This" said James, Making Edgar shoot fire at Tom and Jaw Jaw which Tom and Jaw Jaw dodged. "have some of this" said James, making Jaw Jaw shoot poison spikes at James and Edgar which James and Edgar dodged. The battle continued to go on for 2 hours until James used his helmet to hit Jaw Jaw in the face which made Jaw Jaw and Tom start falling towards Berk. Meanwhile Hiccup and Astrid walking hand in hand back towards their house when they saw Tom and Jaw Jaw falling.

"Astrid get the others while Toothless and I go and save them" said Hiccup. "Ok, but just be careful" said Astrid, Giving Hiccup a kiss on the cheek before she went to get the other dragon riders. "Come on bud, we have to help them" said Hiccup, mounting on Toothless. Hiccup and Toothless flew up towards the falling pair which is Tom and Jaw Jaw and caught them. "Are you guys, ok?" asked Hiccup, after he and Toothless landed on the ground. "HICCUP!, you are in danger" said Tom. "From who? asked Hiccup. "James the unmerciful" said Tom. "James the unmerciful is a dragon abuser and a very tough enemy" said Fishlegs.

"Ok guys, we have to be very careful because it sounds that this James the unmerciful guy is very dangerous" said Hiccup. "I agree" said Astrid. Meanwhile Stormfly was having trouble telling Toothless that she loves him. "Come on, I should be able to tell Toothless I love him but I am nervous which makes it very hard to tell him" said Stormfly. After 5 minutes of thinking, Stormfly went back to Astrid's house to get some rest.


	7. The memorises part 1

**Hello everyone. this is a updated chapter 7 because my original chapter 7 had some parts of the story missing. sorry. Anyway enjoy :)**

While Hiccup and the rest of the riders were being warned about the threat they were facing, James the unmerciful and his monstrous nightmare dragon Edgar were heading towards Berk. "Just you wait Hiccup, I will make you pay for killing my brother" said James, angrily. "James, you do know we are going to face the Night Fury called Toothless, right?" asked Edgar, angrily. "Correct, but he is not who we are after" said James, calmly. "Yeah, because the dragon we are after is Stormfly" said Edgar, giving a dragon version of a evil smile. "You seem to know a lot about Stormfly, why? is it because you knew her since you 2 were kids?" asked James, confused. "Well, I knew her during our time at the nest when we were under the Queen's commands" said Edgar, remembering how he met Stormfly.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hello Stormfly" said a younger Edgar. "Hello Edgar, how are you?" asked a younger Stormfly. "I am fine, how are you?" asked Edgar. "I am fine" said Stormfly. "We still have Raids to do, you know that right?" asked Edgar, sadly. "Yeah, I know that" said Stormfly, sadly. "I hate being ordered by the Queen" said Edgar, annoyed. "I know but one day we will get our free from the Queen" said Stormfly. "I hope so because all of these Raids is tiring me out" said Edgar, still annoyed. "I know but you need to calm down" said Stormfly, Gently. "Hey Stormfly" said a Voice. Stormfly turned to see a female deadly Nadder landing next to them. "Hi Jane, how are you?" asked Stormfly, smiling. "I am fine, I also have something to tell you guys" said Jane, excitedly. "What is it?" asked Stormfly, wanting what Jane was about to say. "A Night Fury is coming here to stay" said Jane, excitedly._

 _Stormfly was excited because she has heard about the Night Furies and she was hoping to meet one. "Really?" asked Stormfly, excitedly. "Yeah" said Jane, excitedly. "Wow" said Stormfly. "I have to go now but I will see you again soon" said Jane, flying away. "I am sorry about my attitude Stormfly" said Edgar, sadly. "It's ok Edgar" said Stormfly, smiling._

 _End of flashback_

"Wow, you and Stormfly were sure the best of friends" said James, shocked. "Yeah, we were" said Edgar, smiling. "Do you want to tell me more of what happened during your time at the nest?" asked James. "Yeah, sure" said Edgar.


	8. The memorises part 2

**Hello everyone. sorry for the long wait. here is chapter 8 and I hope you will enjoy it :)**

when they were 30 miles from Berk, James the unmerciful had started to ask his dragon Edgar a another question. "So what else happened during your time at the nest?" asked James. Edgar took a moment to think about what else happened during his time at the nest he grew to hate. "I was sleeping from all of the hard work I had to do when Stormfly came and said to me that there is someone who she wanted me to meet and it was a day I would never forget" said Edgar.

 _Flashback_

 _Edgar is sleeping from a day of doing hard until a familiar voice to him to wake up. "Edgar, wake up" said the voice. Edgar woke up only to meet the eyes of his friend Stormfly. "Hi Stormfly" said Edgar, getting up. "I was starting to wonder when you will wake up" said Stormfly, smiling. "Yeah, sometimes I sleep in and sometimes I don't" said Edgar, smirking. "There is someone I want you to meet" said Stormfly, happily. "Who" asked Edgar, curious. "follow me" said Stormfly, flying off with Edgar following. After a moment of flying, Stormfly and Edgar landed next to a purple deadly Nadder dragon. "Who is this?" asked Edgar. "Edgar meet Jaw Jaw" said Stormfly, happily. Jaw Jaw turned to face Stormfly and Edgar. "Hi, I am Jaw Jaw" said Jaw Jaw, holding out his tale to shake. "I am Edgar" said Edgar, shaking the other dragon's tail with his own._

 _Jaw Jaw smiled and soon started to have a conversation with the two. "So guys, what do you want to do when you have your freedom back?" asked Jaw Jaw. "I want to start a family and become part of a Viking family as well" said Stormfly, Smiling. Both Jaw Jaw and Edgar smiled as well. "That's a nice idea, I want to enjoy flying and hopefully bond with a Viking" said Jaw Jaw. "I want to become the best dragon racer there is" said Edgar. "Speaking of dragon racing, there is a dragon race to see who is the champion of the nest" said Jaw Jaw. "And I will take part in it" said Edgar, proudly. "Yeah because you have not lost a single race so far" said Jaw Jaw, stating the obvious. "Anyway, it should be a very interesting race" said Stormfly. While they were talking, a dragon guard was watching them closely suspicious about their motives to leave the nest but shrugged it off. Meanwhile Stormfly was talking about the night fury who was coming in five minutes to meet them. "Are you guys excited to see a night fury?" asked Stormfly, excitedly. "Yeah, it should be awesome" said Jaw Jaw._

 _Edgar was quietly wondering if the night fury was going to steal his chance of being with Stormfly. "Edgar, are you all right?" asked Stormfly, worriedly. "Yeah, am fine Stormfly" said Edgar, his tone saying otherwise. Stormfly looked at Edgar suspiciously but shrugged. "I am going to talk with Jane, I will be right back" said Stormfly, flying off to talk with her friend. "See you later, Stormfly" said Jaw Jaw, which earned a smile from Stormfly as a response. Jaw Jaw then turned to face Edgar and started to get down to seriously business. "Edgar, I can sense something dark in you" said Jaw Jaw, worriedly. "What would that be?" asked Edgar. " Your jealousy towards the night fury will bring you dire consequences" said Jaw Jaw. "Do you have any predictions then Jaw Jaw?" asked Edgar, who was starting to get annoyed with the purple dragon_

 _. "Yes I do and My prediction is this , if you go down the light path you shall be honoured and remembered but if you decide to go down the dark path you will be defeated by a night fury and a one-legged man" said Jaw Jaw, finishing his prediction. Edgar was shocked to the core when he heard the last part and soon fear started to crawl into him but at that moment Stormfly then came back. "Hi guys, look who I have brought" said Stormfly, showing the night fury. The night fury was at first shy but soon started to crawl out and soon started to speak to everyone present. "Hello, I am nightwing" said the night fury. "Hello nightwing, I am Jaw Jaw" said Jaw Jaw. "I am Edgar" said Edgar, trying to keep his voice normal as possible. "I am Stormfly" said Stormfly, gently. Nightwing then started speak more confidently. "So who will I be staying with?" asked Nightwing. "You can stay with me if you like, nightwing?" asked Stormfly. "Yeah, sure" said Nightwing. Soon Stormfly lead Nightwing to the room he will be staying at._

 _End of flashback_

"Whoa, so the deadly Nadder you met is called Jaw Jaw?" asked James. "Yes, that is correct and he is the one who gave me that stupid prediction" said Edgar, angrily. "Um Edgar, you know the deadly Nadder we faced earlier?" asked James. "Yeah, why?" asked Edgar, curiously. "Because I think that was Jaw Jaw" said James. Edgar then thought back to the incident and it took him 10 seconds to realize it was Jaw Jaw who he was fighting earlier. "OH THOR, IT WAS HIM!" shouted Edgar, angrily. "Calm down Edgar, do you want to tell me more about what happened at the nest?" asked James. "Yeah" said Edgar, after 5 minutes of thinking.

 **Whoa, Edgar is really mad at the realization that it was Jaw Jaw who he was fighting earlier**. **I hope you guys like the story so far and I am hoping for some positive reviews. Anyway I want to say one last thing I will be posting a poll which involves the question: What do you think should happen to James the unmerciful and Edgar at the end of the Something to fight for story. Stay tuned for more.**


	9. The memorises part 3

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. here is chapter 9 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

When they were 10 miles from Berk, that was when James the unmerciful had once again decided to talk with Edgar about his past. "Hey Edgar, did anything else happen during your time at the nest?" asked James. "Yes, Something else did happen and it got me very angry" said Edgar, angrily.

"Ok, calm down and tell me what happened" said James, calmly. Edgar then calmed down and started tell James about what happened during his time at the nest. "I was preparing to tell Stormfly that I love her but when I flew towards her I saw a sight that broke my heart" said Edgar.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ok take a deep breath and tell Stormfly you love her" said Edgar, to himself. Edgar was preparing to tell Stormfly he loves her and ask her to be his mate when mating season comes. "Ok, I should get going and tell her straight away" said Edgar, flying off to find Stormfly. After a few hours of flying, he finally found Stormfly but what he saw next made his heart stop for a split second. Stormfly was with Nightwing and they were Nuzzling each other. Edgar then flew away back the way he came and when he was all alone, he roared in anguish and despair at the fact that Stormfly was nuzzling Nightwing and in a matter of minutes Edgar started to sob uncontrollably ._

 _"Hey are you alright?" said a voice, Edgar turned and saw Nightwing with a worried expression on his face. "Get away from me, I want to be alone for now" said Edgar, still sobbing. "Don't worry, if you tell what is wrong then I can help you" said Nightwing, gently. "Please, I need to be alone for a while" said Edgar. Nightwing then reluctantly flew away from Edgar, wondering why he was upset. After 20 minutes of sobbing, Edgar then got up with Anger in his eyes and flew out of the nest into the dark night sky. "Edgar, WAIT!" shouted Nightwing and Stormfly, at the same time but Edgar ignored them._

 _Edgar continued flying on and soon he reached a cave where he stay for a short while and after he had caught and eaten some fish, he flew off again. After about 10 minutes of flying, Edgar finally landed and had decided to have a little nap. After a few minutes Edgar was finally asleep but soon he was having a nightmare about Jaw Jaw's prediction coming true and Stormfly abandoning him and about Nightwing being her mate. Edgar soon woke up and stared shaking but after a few minutes, he had finally got himself focused again._

 _The next Morning, Edgar woke up and smiled, he was finally free from the Red death and knowing that the red death could still mind control him and make him go back to the nest he had decided to fly far away from the Red death as possible. After eating some fish and drinking some water, Edgar finally flew away to search for land that is far away from the nest. After a few hours of flying, Edgar had once again finally found land and soon he landed and as he was getting himself ready to go and catch some fish, he smells something, something not far from his location and he had decided to go and investigate it._

 _After a few minutes of flying, Edgar finally found the source of the scent and it was a human but this human was a 15 year-old boy and he carried no weapon. "I can fulfil my dream of having a rider" though Edgar, as he continued to watch the human boy until the boy saw him but instead of being afraid the boy was curious and he went up to Edgar and held out his hand which was holding a fish, Edgar then ate the fish and soon wanted more and he made a purring noise which made the boy giggle with laughter._

 _"Hello, my names James" said the boy. "My name is Edgar" said Edgar. "Whoa, you can understand me?" asked James, shocked that a dragon can understand him. "Yes I can young one" said Edgar, making more purring noise. "Now that's cool" said James, happily. "It seems, you can also understand me" said Edgar. "Yeah, since I have been used to the forest and it's inhabitants for so long I can understand every creature including dragons" said James. "Hey James, can I ask you something?" asked Edgar, nervously. "Yes, what is it?" asked James. "Would you like to be my rider?" asked Edgar. "Yeah, that would be awesome" said James._

 _End of Flashback_

"So, that's the reason why and how we met" said James, shocked. "yep, That's how we met" said Edgar. "Hey Edgar, look it's Berk" said James, pointing at a Viking Village which came into view. "Yeah, I can see James" said Edgar. "Let's go and teach Hiccup and Toothless a lesson" asked James. "I couldn't agree more with you there James" said Edgar, as they flew straight towards Berk.

 **OH no. James the unmerciful and his dragon Edgar are coming. Hiccup and Toothless, you better prepare yourselves lads because your old Enemies are coming to Berk. Please Review and I am hoping for some positive ones and please feel free to offer your OCs in this story if you want to. Stay Tuned for more :)**


	10. Old friends reunited

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 10 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

Meanwhile on Berk, Hiccup and the gang were preparing themselves for when James the unmerciful arrives. While they were doing that, Toothless and Stormfly went to meet the mysterious dragon that Toothless and Hiccup had saved and when they did they were shocked by the first thing that came out of the mysterious dragons mouth.

"Nightwing, Stormfly?" asked the mysterious dragon, eyes widening. "Is that you?".

"Yeah but how do you know our name?" asked Toothless, confused.

"Is been a long time, old friend" said the mysterious dragon, smiling.

"Jaw Jaw!" shouted Stormfly, realizing that it was Jaw Jaw. "It has been a long time since we last saw you".

"Jaw Jaw?" asked Toothless, confused by what Stormfly had said before looking at Jaw Jaw and soon realizing it's him. "Jaw Jaw!, It's so good to see you buddy".

"It's good to see you too Nightwing" said Jaw Jaw, giving Toothless a dragon version of a hug which Toothless returned and after they had broke apart, he then looked at Stormfly. "And you too Stormfly".

Stormfly just smiled at Jaw Jaw before realizing what she wanted to ask him. "Jaw Jaw, what happened to you and your rider".

"Well to tell you the truth, we were attacked by a monstrous nightmare dragon and his rider" said Jaw Jaw. "But the monstrous nightmare dragon looked very familiar".

"Do you know, who it was?" asked Toothless, who was now having a bad feeling about this.

"Hm, let me think" said Jaw Jaw, closing his eyes and thinking hard. A few minutes later, his eyes shot up in realization. "It was him".

"Who's him?" asked Stormfly, worriedly.

"Edgar" said Jaw Jaw, shocking them.

Both Toothless and Stormfly then stayed quiet for a moment trying to think on why Edgar would do this but they didn't have a clue and so Toothless spoke to Jaw Jaw again.

"Why would he do this?" asked Toothless.

"Am not sure" said Jaw Jaw, sadly before shocking them by what he said next. "But I think that it has something to do with Stormfly".

"But why does this have something to do with me?" asked Stormfly.

"Hang on a minute, I think I know why" said Toothless, making Stormfly and Jaw Jaw look at him. " When me and Stormfly were spending time together, I saw Edgar, out of the corner of my eye, fly away from us".

"So that must mean that he was watching us and I think that he also had feelings for me" said Stormfly, sadly.

"I know Stormfly" said Jaw Jaw, sadly before smiling. "But you have already picked the right boyfriend".

Both Toothless and Stormfly blush at that comment.

"He is not my boyfriend" said Stormfly, still blushing.

"She is not my girlfriend" said Toothless, also blushing.

"Are you two sure about that?" asked Jaw Jaw, smiling cheekily. "Because you could of fooled me".

They carried on talking until...

"NIGHTWING!, COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL DRAGON OR WATCH YOUR PUNY FRIENDS DIE!" shouted a voice, that Toothless, Stormfly and Jaw Jaw knew well.

"it's Edgar and he wants me to fight him" said Toothess, before sighing. "I have no choice, I have to fight him or else he will kill our friends".

"Don't do it Toothless" pleaded Stormfly, desperately. " I don't want to lose you".

"Don't worry Stormfly" said Toothless, looking at Stormfly in the eye and smiled. "I planning on Living and I am doing this for one reason.

"And what's that reason?" asked Stormfly.

"I love you" said Toothless, before licking Stormfly on the cheek and running of to fight Edgar, while leaving a stunned Stormfly behind, who then got a ' _I told you so_ ' look from Jaw Jaw, who smirked.


End file.
